coco_pixarfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco Rivera
Mama Coco My Girl M'ija |home = Land of the Dead Santa Cecilia (formerly) |occupation = Shoe maker (formerly) |species = Human (formerly) Skeleton |gender = Female |eyes = Brown |hair = White Black (formerly) |skincolor = Tan (formerly) |family = Imelda Rivera † Julio † Victoria † & Elena Rivera Óscar and Felipe † Rosita † Berto and Enrique Rivera Gloria Rivera Luisa and Carmen Rivera Miguel, Abel, Benny and Manny Rivera Rosa and Socorro Rivera }} |personality = Calm, motherly, kind, gentle, decrepit, forgetful, warm-hearted, fragile, loving, sweet, selfless, supportive |powers = Singing |possessions = Her father's letters Her dancing shoes |voice = Ana Ofelia Murguía Libertad García Fonzi (as a child, singing) |likes = Music, her family, happiness|dislikes = Her family banned on music|cause = Old age|age = 100}} Mamá Socorro "Coco" Rivera is the titular character of Coco. '' Background Coco was the daughter of Imelda and Héctor, the niece of Oscar and Felipe, her twin uncles, the wife of Papá Julio, mother of Elena and Victoria, grandmother of Enrique, Berto and Gloria and great-grandmother of Abel, Rosa, Miguel, Socorro, and the twins, Benny and Manny. When Coco was a little girl, she and her father would sing a song he wrote for her, Remember Me, every night. When she was three to four years oldUnkrich, Lee (December 5, 2017). "Héctor was 18 when he had Coco. Coco was 3 - 4 when Héctor left. Sorry for any previous errors.". (Tweet) Twitter., Coco's father left to pursue his musical dreams with Ernesto de la Cruz. However, he never returned. Her mother fell embittered for her husband's "abandonment," so she banned music from her family. However, this did not stop Coco from loving music. She continued to secretly go up in the family attic to avoid her mother's expectations. One day while dancing, Coco injures herself. After seeing her daughters crying, Coco stopped dancing and focused more on her family and the shoe making business. When Miguel returns home at the end, he does nothing more then sing "Remember Me" to Coco and that makes her remember all about her family-especially her father. She died recently before the next Dia de los Meurtos in the very end of the movie, and Miguel and his grandmother put up Coco's remembrance photo on the family ofrenda, and Miguel tells his new baby sister, Socorro (who was named after Coco herself) all about their late relatives. Meanwhile, Coco-who now resides in the Land of the Dead-is shown meeting her parents in the Land of the Dead and dancing with the rest of her family in the Land of the Living, now appearing as a skeleton. Personality Physical Appearance Coco'' She died recently before the next Dia de los Meurtos in the very end of the movie, and Elena puts up Coco's remembrance photo on the family ofrenda as Miguel tells his new baby sister, Socorro (who was named after Coco herself) all about their late relatives. Meanwhile, Coco-who now resides in the Land of the Dead-is shown meeting her parents in the Land of the Dead and dancing with the rest of her family in the Land of the Living, now appearing as a skeleton. References Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:The Rivera Family